


Vain

by yrko69



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间2008年，两人已分手设定（殴）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道最终稿被我塞到哪里去了，反正就贴着玩^_^

#  
hyde突然从梦里醒了过来，从窗帘的缝隙里透入的一缕阳光刚好照在他的左眼的位置。他边迷迷糊糊地想这是不是就是他醒来的原因，边试图抬手去遮住它。然后他发现，自己的左手不能动了。

不不，不止左手，他全身都已经没法动了。意识到这一点的一瞬间他的宿醉完全消失了——尽管头还在绵绵不绝地疼——hyde惊恐地发现一向是对别人玩捆绑的自己应该是现世报终于来了：他整个人几乎是被锁在了床上，上身赤裸。也许是始作俑者怕他睡觉时着凉，身上居然还被体贴地盖着薄毯。虽然此时此刻，什么体贴在他看来都是恐怖的征兆。

他闭上眼睛开始头疼地回想自己在变成这样之前到底做了什么：是找tetsu说了自己要组VAMPS的事吗…然后tetsu一语不发地离开。晚上很出乎他意料地打电话给他，久违地约他到他的住处…然后？？然后记忆就断了，断在了他喝掉不知道第几杯酒之后。

那么能够让他变成现在这样的显然只有tetsu。意识到这点的hyde稍微放松了紧张的神经，随即更为复杂难言的感觉涌了上来：てっちゃん你居然已经做到了给我下药这种地步吗……

然后他听见了脚步声，扭过头刚好看到tetsu在床头站定，穿着很正常很简单的家居服，脸上带着笑不像笑哭不像哭的表情。手里…hyde刚放松下来的神经顿时又紧张起来：tetsu手里居然拿着一把明晃晃的匕首，看起来还很锋利。tetsu似乎带着点玩味地看着他不说话，目光之诡异让hyde感觉连与他对视都做不到。

“……てっちゃん。”于是hyde重新开始看天花板，觉得再不说点什么打破沉默他就要崩溃了：“你是来替我松绑的吗？”

“你觉得呢。”tetsu上了床，直接跨坐到他身上，俯下身在他耳边轻轻吹着气：“被捆绑的感觉如何？”

tetsu垂下来的头发弄得hyde的脸有点痒，他暧昧地张嘴咬了咬刚好在附近的tetsu的耳垂：“感觉很好。不过你到底想做什么？上我一次？”

“我看起来有那么无聊吗。”tetsu坐直身体，开始用修长的手指细致地抚过hyde赤裸着的左胸：“我不过是想，不知道在这里刻几个字的话，看起来会怎样。”

hyde瞬间觉得周围的空气骤降了二十度。

“ハイド希望我刻点什么呢？”tetsu冰凉的手指停在了他心脏所在的位置，然后同样温度的掌心也贴了下来，似乎有意想要感受hyde的心脏跳动从慢到快的过程。

“……随便你。”hyde甚至是出乎自己意料地迅速然冷静了下来。他觉得他没准真的欠tetsu很多，多到这辈子都还不清的地步。既然如此，tetsu想怎么对自己大概都是理所应当的。何况他知道，其实tetsu从来都舍不得真正对他做什么过分的事，从十几年前开始就是一直如此。所以无论他刻的是什么，刻得有多深，大不了当成一次纹身。

然后他看到tetsu眼中闪过一丝很熟悉的神色——曾经他们在一起的时候他无数次在他眼睛里看到过的这种神色。他一直很迷惑到底应该用什么形容词来形容它。直到这一次，tetsu这样看着他，声音轻到不知道是在对自己还是在对他说：“我就知道，我从来没有真正得到过你。”

是悲伤是寂寞是绝望吧…他想他是不是终于明白了一直以来tetsu从不肯说出口的感受。但还没来得及等他给出什么回应，心脏附近就突然一凉，继而真正意义上撕心裂肺的痛便铺天盖地地砸下来。他几乎能想象出冰冷的金属在自己皮肤间狰狞地慢慢前行的样子，而他所能做的一切就只剩下边努力控制着自己倒抽冷气的幅度边感受着刀尖的行进轨迹。真不愧是完美主义的追求者，他在持续的疼痛和微妙的异物感中断断续续地想：持刀平稳用力均匀，他的LEADER他曾经的恋人在他皮肤上刻出来的字肯定横平竖直美观大方宛如工艺品般精美绝伦。所以无论tetsu给他刻什么他都活该也乐于带着这个印记走一辈子。反正tetsu在他生命里刻下的痕迹已经够多，不在乎再多这一个。再反正、身上多几道刀痕看起来更爷们，他无所谓。

然后金属的触感消失了，他闭着眼睛感受到了一滴液体落在了伤口上，短暂的平静后较之前剧烈了千百倍的疼痛让他控制不住地颤抖起来，拼命咬紧了牙关才没让自己叫出声。

不用看他也知道是tetsu哭了。能感觉到眼泪一滴一滴掉在伤口上和伤口周围。好在有了最开始的那一下，后来也就不觉得那么疼了。

于是他睁开眼看到了已是满脸泪痕的tetsu，半是安慰半是调侃：“我个身受如此重刑的都没哭，你哭什么？”

“ハイド，”tetsu眼泪涟涟地看着他，声音却是和他表情完全相反的平静异常：“我和うっちゃん求婚了，昨天下午。”

有那么一个瞬间，hyde感觉好像自己身上从未有过那么一个横穿了心脏的血淋淋的伤口，从未有过那些把他和床紧紧固定在一起的绳索，从未被混合着酒精灌下过迷药，从未如此清醒似暗夜中的明月。然而短暂的幻觉过后，所有这些实际存在的痛苦都被放大了无数倍反弹了回来，旋转着无声地把他淹没。他都佩服自己的身体居然还没用直接晕过去这种方法来逃避所有这一切，甚至还能用听起来很正常的声音说：“你早就该结婚了，恭喜。”

因为他才是那个先要离开先要结婚先要放弃所有先要追求自由的人，是他把tetsu一个人扔在了两个人的永无岛，所以他从来都没资格说什么别的话。

 

“没有什么事了的话，てっちゃん，能不能放开我了？我还要去事务所。”短暂的沉默后，刚刚因为疼痛占据了身体的每一部分从而被强行挤出了大脑的感情似乎正在复苏，hyde边说边开始莫名地痛恨可以如此伤害tetsu的自己、和可以如此伤害自己的tetsu。

“……嗯，新团要出道呢，hydeさん一定有很多事要做。”tetsu几乎称得上是温顺地擦掉了眼泪，解开床头的结：“躺着别动，我给你消毒。”

酒精接触到身体时又是天崩地裂的疼痛，纹身穿孔都似没有达到过的剧烈。不知道是因为伤口是tetsu留下的、还是因为伤口太过接近心脏，或者干脆这些全都不过是hyde自己的幻想。他一向以对痛觉的忍耐程度高而颇为自豪，这一刻他突然觉得如此不寻常的忍痛程度，根本是因为其他一切伤痛都不如tetsu造成的来得致命。而tetsu在他的生命里，则几乎一刻不停地在给他镌刻这样的伤痕。

“てっちゃん。”

“嗯？”

“对不起呢……”

他感觉到tetsu拿着棉签的手轻微颤动起来，他猜tetsu是不是又哭了，不过微妙的角度屏蔽掉了他去确认的可能性。

“没有对不起。我说了，hydeさん在ラルク以外的事全都与我无关。”

“哈……也是，我没有资格道歉。”

“……”

然后一片死寂便再度顽强地横在了两人中间。时间长得hyde怀疑它是否从几十个世纪前就霸占在这了，并且没有丝毫改变的可能。更可怕的是，当习惯了十年如一日的凝重的空气后，就似乎会理所当然地觉得只有沉默才是正确选项、才能达到两人之间某种扭曲的平衡态。直到临走的时候在门口，hyde再也无法忍受地打破了所谓的平衡：

“我可以抱你吗？”

看到tetsu有点惊讶和迟疑的样子hyde才想起抱字本身有歧义，赶紧解释：“只是、单纯的抱一下而已……”

“…我没有往不单纯的方向想，但是你的伤……”tetsu眉头微皱，盯着他的胸口。那一瞬间hyde有点错觉，一定是疼痛太过的关系——他错觉他们还都只是二十五六的少年。他一如既往的多动暴躁调皮捣蛋不小心弄了一身伤回来，然后他亲爱的队长大人用和现在一模一样的眼神看着他的伤，板着脸说养伤不适合剧烈运动，今晚我去睡沙发。

“别理那个，已经不疼了。”hyde面不改色地说了一句骗不住任何人的谎言，然后直接把tetsu拉到了怀里。tetsu没有拒绝——也许不过是为了怕如果挣扎会不小心碰疼他而已……管他呢，无论如何，已经是最后一次这样的拥抱了吧。他把头伏在tetsu的颈边轻轻吸着气，鼻腔里全是熟悉中带点陌生的味道，tetsu独有的的香味。他如此迷恋着它，迷恋到不惜用任何手段来伤害和占有它的主人，不管是曾经还是现在。但是，马上怀中的这个人不再属于自己了吧。或者是不是应该说、他根本从未拥有过他来得恰当一点，就好像——如同tetsu刚刚说的——tetsu其实也从未完全拥有过自己一样。

“为什么不接受我的道歉……”hyde闭上眼睛，tetsu的头发在微风中轻轻扫过他的睫毛，温柔到让他有点想就这样睡过去再也不醒来。

“接受了我岂非也要向你道歉，我不想。”

hyde心情复杂地笑了：“てっちゃん你真是……一点都没变。”

“……”

最后tetsu在hyde下意识地开始啃咬他的锁骨的同时果断地推开了他。两个人的气息都还有些许的不平稳。依然是那个意志坚定得让人觉得冷静到近乎冷酷的tetsu啊……hyde在心里叹了一句。

“结束了？”

“嗯。”

“那么，再见。”

“再见……”

“ハイド。”tetsu在他打开车门的时候叫住了他：“你别担心，我是按照肌肉纹理切的。应该……不会留下伤痕。”

“……真是多谢了。”

 

 

#  
在事务所被不断的疼痛和堆积如山的文件折磨得头痛欲裂之时，hyde听到有人在外面敲门。敲门声很轻，略微带些踌躇。他颇有些烦躁地按着太阳穴一把拉开了事务所的门，惊讶地发现居然是昨天才成为tetsu的未婚妻的姑娘站在门口。

第一反应是敲错了门。但彩名之前不是没来找过tetsu，他们不在一个房间这不是常识吗……

“不好意思……”hyde觉得自己是头一次在面对女孩子时这么不知所措：“酒井小姐来找てっちゃん吗？他现在不在这里。你要不要给他打个电话…”

“我…我是来找hydeさん的。”在hyde眼里谈不上非常美丽的姑娘倔强地抬起头直视着他：“hydeさん可以、请我进去吗？”

“当然。”不太高明地掩饰了之前有点失礼的惊异之情，hyde侧身把彩名让进了房间。

“对不起，我也不想拐弯抹角地浪费hydeさん的时间…”彩名坐在沙发上，似乎带了点与年龄不符的痛苦和沧桑：“所以我想知道什么就直接问了，希望hydeさん不要介意…”

“不会的。我……可以说的，我一定会说。”心口处刚刚被刻下的伤痕依然还在绷带下顽强地隐隐做痛，这让hyde多少都有点心虚——当如此近地面对着这个与刻下印记的那个人已有婚姻之约的女孩子时。

“hydeさん已经知道了也说不定…昨天てっちゃん和我求婚了。”停了一下，彩名抬了下眼，似乎想确认hyde听到这话的反应。

真是怕什么来什么。hyde的眉头无意识地皱了起来。这种时候到底摆什么表情才是对的？好像露出一脸恰到好处的惊讶，然后微笑着说恭喜才对。可是当演员基本算是hyde这辈子认定的最不适合自己的职业之一。特别是，对面坐着的人本身就是一个演员。他那连tetsu都欺骗不了的演技，很有可能在彩名的眼中看来，不过是顽童拙劣的把戏。

てっちゃん你真是…从你自己到你选择的女人，为什么都能让我这样手足无措。hyde在内心叹了一句，决定不管彩名问什么，他都照实回答。虽然这样做似乎有点对不起tetsu但是……他有点赌气地想：如果来自这种早已变成了曾经的事实的打击都接受不了的话，她还有什么资格当小川夫人。

“嗯，酒井小姐真是冰雪聪明。我已经知道了。恭喜呢，我们家てっちゃん之前明明是多少女孩子都求之不得的。”自暴自弃的hyde没听出自己话似乎有点味道不对。

“虽然也知道我大概只是很幸运地撞到てっちゃん有结婚的愿望的那么一瞬，但既然已经决定了…我…てっちゃん工作上的事我可能也没有什么资格过问…但总觉得不止是工作呢…”彩名似乎在纠结什么，前言不搭后语的话听得hyde一头雾水。于是他很好心地打断了女孩子近乎自言自语的语无伦次：

“酒井小姐是看到了什么还是听到了什么？究竟想问我什么请直接说吧。”

一时的冷场，伤口随着呼吸一跳一跳地撞击着他的心脏。然后过午的太阳从窗户的边缘照射进来，hyde本能地抬手去挡，扯动了伤痕疼得他几乎控制不住叫出声来的同时彩名的声音响了起来：

“原谅我不敢直接问てっちゃん所以只好来问您。hydeさん…和てっちゃん…是恋人吗？”

“……”

真是好问题，快刀斩乱麻一般的一针见血干净利落没有一个字的废话。给他的回答余地也只剩了简单的是和不是。但是他和tetsu的关系，虽然并非恋人，但又岂是恋人两个如此简单的字可以概括得了的。

hyde在一秒钟之内决定还是不再这么被动地等着对方丢各种犀利的问题过来：“酒井小姐为什么这样问可以告诉我吗？我想小姐也许是看到了什么会引起误解的事？”

“今早我去找てっちゃん的时候，看到了你们在他家门口…てっちゃん那时…应该是哭了吧？”被你抱在怀里哭了——彩名没有说出下半句。

“…也好，反正他以后的枕边人，多半迟早也是瞒不住的。酒井小姐，てっちゃん曾经是我的恋人，我没法否认。但也请你相信，他是认真想要给你一个完满的婚姻的。我不介意告诉你我们上一次有身体关系没准都要追溯到你上高中的年代了。比起我，你还是担心一下其他女孩子比较现实。てっちゃん是很受女孩子欢迎的喔。”说话的同时想起十几年前那个会无视掉自己拉着其他女孩子的手进事务所的tetsu，使得hyde的最后一句话的尾音若有若无地拖出了恨意。

 

虽然那之后他也报复一般地把tetsu也伤得够狠。比如绑tetsu在床上，边虔诚地吻着他的嘴唇边认真地说我准备和めぐみ结婚，然后带着几乎是从地狱浸染了魔气的微笑看着tetsu的眼泪不受控制地滚落下来。那一次无论他用何种手段给tetsu的身体施加痛苦和快感，另一个都死死控制住自己一声都不肯出，留给他的只有从头到尾都压抑着的抽气声和喘息声。直到最后他十分恶劣地把沾着tetsu自己的精液的手指放到对方的嘴里，然后看似已经没什么知觉了的tetsu突然丝毫没有留情地狠狠咬住了他。有那么一会hyde还以为自己的食指直接被咬断了，但现在想来那时似乎根本没有害怕也没有想反抗，简直觉得tetsu断他一臂砍他三刀他才觉得舒服。直到tetsu自己松了口，说出了那天晚上的第一句话：

“为什么这么对我…”

“你呢？你一直以来又为什么这么对我？”

无解的死胡同。他和tetsu似乎从最开始就一直处于这种带着一脸平静伤害着对方的身体和灵魂的怪圈之中。所以在决定结婚的时候，他给tetsu留下了一身带着凌虐味道的情爱痕迹。而在tetsu决定结婚的今天，则直接用货真价实的刻刀在他身上印下了一个鲜血淋漓的伤口。比起坐下来心平气和地好好交谈，他们似乎都更爱这种近乎病态的沉默，以及随之而来的双向折磨。

如果语言是上帝赠予人类的礼物，那么很显然，他和tetsu在面对着对方的时候全都吝于接受这种恩典。hyde想他们一定是有史以来最莫名其妙的所谓“恋人”：从来没有身体上的绝对忠诚，也从来没有过多的交流。他们似乎完全不理解对方也不了解自己，但却互相都有一种难以言明的默契和依赖感。hyde有时候会觉得，那条把他们这样绑在了一起将近二十年的一定不是普通的绳索，没准根本是一条长满倒刺的荆棘，上面还细细密密地刻满了魔鬼的诅咒抑或是天使的祝福，让人一旦企图挣脱，就会身受十倍于之前的痛苦。

也许只有死才是解开这个桎梏的咒语。——也不是没这样想过。所以之前在洛杉矶录音的一个月，hyde一个人借着一天的休息时间飞到了旧金山，这个传说中有着艳丽又锋利到让人绝望的色彩的城市。他站在金门桥上俯视着浅蓝色的海水，有那么一瞬间是真的生出了反正此生已无憾，是不是跳下去就可以解脱了的想法。而在那样的时刻他第一个想到的不是妻子和儿子，居然是tetsu那张笑容也遮不去憔悴和疲倦的脸。于是他一个越洋电话拨了回去，把对方从凌晨四点的睡梦中唤醒。他说：“てっちゃん，我不回去了，可以吗？真是抱歉，让你的梦持续不下去的那个人每次都是我。”

tetsu没有回答，hyde觉得自己几乎可以透过话筒看到他的眼泪一滴滴顺着脸颊失控地跌落。てっちゃん应该是不会在哭成这样的时候说话的吧……这么想着，他开始用梦呓一样的声音对无声的彼岸叙述他现在所看到的风景。就像落水的奥菲莉亚，躺在鲜花盛开、却住着死神的溪流上，对着天空轻吟着意味不明的曲调一般。——“亲爱的王子殿下，若我也会从这里被死神拖入水面，是否我所有的罪责也会随我一同前往地狱，不复存在于人世？”hyde在结尾莫名加上了这一句他都不认为tetsu会听得懂的话。

而tetsu却似听懂了。电话那边是已经逐渐在平静下来，但依然明显压抑了哭腔、有点颤抖的声音：

“亲爱的奥菲莉亚，四万个人的爱合起来抵不过我对你的爱。我愿与你长眠同处，无论那是冰冷的泥土还是刺骨的海水。所有与你同在的罪恶，也将因此与我同在。”

他们就这样一个站在正午刺眼的光线中、一个坐在黎明无尽的黑暗中，隔着广阔的太平洋扮演起脱离了故事原本走向的王子与少女。直到hyde打消了死亡的念头从桥边退回来，背影被加州明亮的阳光拖成一片无奈的苍白。

hyde从那时候起开始明白：在那条沾染着斑斑血迹的荆棘上刻下咒语的不是魔鬼不是天使甚至不是上帝，根本就是tetsu本人。而帮凶正是他自己。他们十八年来就这样亲手编织了一个错综复杂死结无数永远也打不破拆不开的牢笼，生生世世地困住了自己，也禁锢了对方。

 

 

#  
tetsu傍晚时到了事务所，双眼的红肿被他用黑色的墨镜遮住，出门前再三对着穿衣镜确认过了，外观上应该没什么问题。心里那种若有若无的不安，大概来自彩名下午打来的电话：

“てっちゃん……还好吗？”

“怎么这样问？”tetsu直觉彩名今天有点奇怪，平时的她不会这样吞吞吐吐地说话。

“没、没什么，因为今早给てっちゃん打电话一直打不通，所以有一点担心……晚上有空吗？”

“待会去事务所处理点事情…”tetsu权衡了一下：“但是如果うっちゃん今天有事需要我的话，明天再去事务所也可以，不是非常紧急的事。”

“不不，てっちゃん有工作的话，还是工作为先吧……”彩名似乎在竭力想隐藏什么：“我无所谓啦，而且我……我刚想起来晚上也有取材……てっちゃん是说要去事务所？”

“嗯。今天身体不舒服吗？说话都变得和以前不一样了……”

“没有没有，我只是……被求婚了嘛，有点高兴过头了……哈哈……那、てっちゃん自己要注意安全喔，记得吃晚饭。”女孩子就这样似乎有些仓皇地挂了电话。

 

边思索着彩名话里诸多的诡异之处边穿过走廊，tetsu看见hyde的房门虚掩着。他在门口停了一会，仔细搜索着里面可能会有的声音，但是除了寂静之外什么也没有。是离开的时候忘了锁门了吗……他伸手很轻地敲了敲门，没有动静。于是他小心翼翼地推开了房门，入眼便是和衣倒在沙发上睡得乱七八糟的hyde，身上没有盖任何东西，睡得也似乎很不安稳：额头上布满冷汗，漂亮的面孔扭曲着，眉头紧紧锁在一起。是自己刻下去的那一刀导致的吧……tetsu看到他微敞着的衬衫领口下露出了洁白的绷带，绷带下是自己亲手画上去的图腾。

好像感应到了什么的hyde几乎是在同时睁开了眼睛，在看到tetsu的瞬间表情僵硬了一下。那一刻的凝滞让同时了解着hyde和彩名两个人的tetsu产生了个荒唐的想法：会不会彩名今天的反常和hyde有关？于是他不等hyde出声对他打招呼便直截了当地开了口：“ハイド今天见过うっちゃん吗？”

hyde确实不是一个好演员。tetsu再次确认了这个事实。因为他的询问话音刚落，hyde的表情就成功地出卖了他。不过看样子hyde也并没有费心再去做什么隐瞒，他从沙发上坐起身，被痛感打磨过的睡眠让他的声音略有些暗哑：

“见过，她中午来找过我。”

“……我可以知道见面的内容吗？”tetsu给hyde倒了杯水，用最小心的措辞问道。

“为什么不直接去问你的未婚妻？”

“她好像……现在有点怕我。”tetsu想起彩名在电话中明明想要见面却又同时逃避面对的闪烁其词：“ハイド不想说的话，我来猜吧。她是不是看出了我们之间有什么不对？”  
“嗯。”

“ハイド告诉她了吧？我们确实不太对。”

“嗯。”

“是不是也告诉了她，我们之间不会再有什么了？”

“……てっちゃん你是不是在我们谁的身上装了窃听器？”

tetsu没有理hyde问的废话。在他身上与给hyde刻下伤痕相同的地方突然也开始尖锐的疼了起来。他听得到自己心脏跳动加快了频率，低血压造成的熟悉的无力感在一秒钟内灌满了四肢百骸。“我们之间不会再有什么了。”原来这就是hyde给这所有的一切的结论。虽然tetsu挑不出这句话的任何不对——明明这也是在他看着七彩的天空之桥说出求婚誓言的那刻就已经决定了的事。但这个提议被hyde也正式认可了的现在，tetsu却瞬间觉得身体里的什么被抽空了。他相信hyde一定也知道：所谓的誓言所谓的决定不过都是说出来坚定自己的内心的。实际上的他们怎么可能不再有什么。就像他刻在hyde身上的伤口、hyde留在他身上的淤青。痕迹也许会有逐渐淡化的一天。而当时当地感受到的痛楚和无论如何都粉饰不掉的、深深的爱恨和依赖，却注定会跟随他们一辈子。

但是这些tetsu都没有说出来。他和hyde一直都是这样：从来不肯和对方把话说完整。而互相未尽的话语，明明两个人全都清晰明了，却总要装成一无所知的样子，怀疑着对方也欺骗着自己，好像他从未说出口被hyde所证实的那句我爱你。——简直就是默契太多却用错了地方的典型。他们用来束缚着对方、却也不知不觉拉远了互相的距离的东西，不过就是这样的近乎幼稚的别扭。如此浅显，但是又一次，他们谁都选择了不说出来，然后固执地假装自己从未懂过

——这样就可以继续理所当然地伤害对方了。tetsu不出所料地发现：直到两人都决定“不再会有什么了”的此时此刻，他们也依然沉迷在这样病态的快感中无法自拔。好比嗑药所致的恶性循环。没救了吧，tetsu想：他和hyde是不是这辈子都逃不出这个圈套了。如果一定拿吸毒来类比，他们选择的毒药从一开始就是无可救药的海洛因。强行戒除的过程只有痛苦。更可怕的是，痛苦过后依然会有渴望回到过去的、刻在灵魂深处永生不灭的心理成瘾和精神创伤。

身体微妙的不适并未让tetsu再度在hyde面前失控。他依然保持着完美的微笑：“谢谢，ハイド帮我解决了一个我头疼了几个月的问题呢。我不打扰了。记得按时换药，自己不会的话，打电话让我来也帮忙可以。”

 

“てっちゃん。”大门即将阖上的刹那hyde的声音从门里传出。tetsu听话地站定，没有回头。安静地等着他接下来的话。

那一个却好像忽然患了失语症，直到tetsu几乎已经想要放弃等待直接离开的时候，带了些感伤的声音才重新响起：

“两年前我站在金门桥上给てっちゃん的手机打了个电话。当时用てっちゃん的声音说出那些话的，是てっちゃん自己、还是丹麦的王子？”

tetsu攥紧了门框。有多少年了？他想，那么多年来自己都没有给过hyde这个问题的答复。虽然毒瘾依旧，但既然已经走到了今天这步，他还有什么可别扭和矜持的。

他深深吸了一口气，用自己最平稳、最认真的声音回答道：

“是我。从始至终，都是我。”

“……明白了。”hyde停了一下：

“谢谢。”

“不必。”

tetsu关上了门。

 

-FIN-


End file.
